A Sickday Birthday
by ATwistedSista
Summary: Just because you're sick, that doesn't mean your birthday is doomed.  AU, Logan/Remy slash lite with Jubilee fluffiness


Title: A Sick-day Birthday

Author: ATwistedSista

Rating: Let's call it PG light, for a cuss word

Genre/Warnings: AU, Logan/Remy with Jubilee fluffiness

Summary: Just because you're sick, that doesn't mean your birthday is doomed.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the comic. If I did...lots more slash for Logan and Remy. *wicked grin*

Author's Note- Hello! I'm new to the fandom, but I'm pretty stoked about this ficlet, as it is my first start into my schmoop_bingo card on LiveJournal. Hugs and kisses to my dearest buddies and pals, Mus4u and boingogirl for their wonderful words of encouragement. I hope everyone enjoys this!

* * *

"Come on, kiddo. I know this shit tastes awful, but it will make you feel better."

Logan filled the small cup with the dark green cough syrup as Jubilee wrinkled her nose in disgust and bemoaned, "How can it make me feel better, Pop? It tastes like crap and makes my stomach hurt!"

"Yup," Logan replied with a smile, setting the bottle on her little cluttered bedside table, "that's the unfortunate side effect of medicine. It makes you feel worse _now_ to feel better _later_."

He helped her sit up and handed her the cup. She hesitated for a moment before taking it and knocking it back like a shot. After gulping down the orange juice he gave her, she settled further into her covers and sniffed. Logan noticed how her eyes grew glassy, even though she tried to hide it. He ran a thumb over her fever-flushed cheek and murmured, "Hey, kiddo, what's up?"

She closed her eyes, causing a tear to tumble down her cheek, and replied roughly, "Tomorrow's m-my birthday. It's no f-fair that I have to be sick on my b-birthday, Pop."

"Hey," Logan soothed, cupping her hot cheek, "just 'cause you're sick doesn't mean you can't still have an amazing birthday. Tomorrow will still be all about you."

"Ya promise?" Jubilee asked.

Logan nodded and leaned down to kiss her forehead. He gathered up the cough medicine and its little cup and stood, exting the room quietly. As he walked down the hall, he heard his phone ringing in his bedroom. He jogged the rest of the way and grabbed it from his bedside table. Without checking the Caller ID, he flipped it open and said, "Hello, darlin'. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

His boyfriend Remy snorted and snarked, "_Remember who you're talkin' to, mon amour! I'm a night owl, t'rough and t'rough. Now how's Jubes?_"

"Still sick," Logan replied, turning on his heel toward his small bathroom. Placing the cough medicine in the cabinet, he continued, "We gotta come up wth a back-up plan. I don't want her special day ruined because she got sick."

"_Don't worry 'bout dat!_" Remy said confidently. "_I got it all covered! I'm de King of Back-up Plans._"

Logan grinned and mused, "What would I do without you, Rems?"

"_Crash and burn,_" Remy teased with a chuckle. "_Now get some rest, ole man. I need you bright-eyed and busty-tailed by seven!_"

* * *

Logan was sitting in his living room, watching the news and working his third cup of coffee, when the door bell rang. He finished off his cup and stood, shuffling toward the front door. He opened it and his lover brushed past him, his arms burdened with shopping bags, and chattered, "Lord have mercy, cher! You're slower dan molasses in January! Now go out to my truck, dere's three mo'e bags."

Logan knew better than to argue, so he slipped on his house shoes and walked out to Remy's little, purple truck. He grabbed the bags and headed back inside. Remy was a noisy blur in the kitchen. His hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, and he was dressed in a simple green t-shirt and jeans. As Logan set the bags down on the already crowded dining room table, Remy finished tying on his "Kiss De Cajun" apron and ordered, "One of dos has de decorations in it. Could you set up de livin' room?"

"No good morning kiss?" Logan mock-pouted.

Remy smiled and they met halfway, Remy wrapping his arms around Logan's neck. They shared a mutual coffee-flavored kiss, Logan rubbing his nose against Remy's and mumbling, "Thank you for this. It means a lot to me that you would do this for Jubilee."

"'Course I would, cher," Remy purred back, kissing the end of Logan's nose before pulling back. "Jubes is a sweetheart. I love her like she was my own."

Remy then winked and smacked Logan's butt playfully, teasing, "Now go on to de livin' room. Dos decorations ain't gonna hang demselves!"

Logan rolled his eyes and searched through the bags he brought inside. He peeked inside the other bags and saw party supplies and a large amount of food. As he picked up the decoration bag, he teased Remy, "Darlin', did you buy the entire market?"

"Oh, hush, you!" Remy dismissed, organizing his cooking supplies on all of the available counter space. "I have t'ree meals to make, and dat requires a large amount of food."

Logan set the bag on the couch and began emptying its contents. He called out to Remy, "I suppose you have a plan about her presents, too?"

"You suppose right, cher," was the answer. "I made a list of Jubes's party guests. 'Round nine or so, you can go to der houses and retreive der gifts."

Logan quickly set up the house. The fireplace held a large Happy Birthday banner stretched across it, and pink and yellow streamers were wrapped around anything and everything in sight. The foldout bed was set up and the coffee table was cleared and draped with a Happy Birthday clothe. Logan set his and Remy's gifts on the table before going into the kitchen to help Remy cook. Logan worked on the blueberry muffin mix while Remy worked on the birthday cake: a rasberry cheesecake.

Before they knew it, two hours had gone by and Remy shooed Logan out of the kitchen to get dressed for present-gathering. Logan grabbed a quick shower, and as he was getting dressed, there was a soft knock at his bedroom door. He zipped up his jeans and pulled a white muscle shirt on, padding toward his door. Jubilee stood there, her short black hair a crazy mess and her night clothes covered by her Mad Hatter fleece blanket. Logan knelt down and said softly, "Hey there, birthday girl!"

"Is Remy h-aaah-eree?" Jubilee yawned.

"As a matter of fact, he is," Logan replied, standing up. "We have the living room all set up for you."

Jubilee leaned against him, and Logan gathered her in his arms, taking her down the hall. She laid her head on his shoulder as Logan called out, "Rems, someone wants to see you."

He walked into the kitchen where Remy stood at the stove, stirring his stew. Remy grinned and exclaimed, "Dare's our birthday girl! Mon Dieu, petite bébé, even in sickness, you look lovely!"

Jubilee looked around the kitchen in amazement and asked, "Is all this for _me_, Remy?"

"'Course, cher!" Remy replied with a wink. He took her warm hand and laid a sweet kiss on her knuckles, saying smoothly, "You're de birthday girl, dis is your day to be treated like a princess!"

Remy shooed them out of the kitchen, telling Logan to set up her in the living room while he made her a breakfast tray. Jubilee had Logan run back to her bedroom to retrieve "just a couple" items, "just a couple" turning out to be her blanket, her copy of the Twilight DVD, her iPod, her laptop, _and_ her Captain Jack pillow. By the time that he had finished helping her settle everything and had put the DVD in the player, Remy was toting a breakfast tray into the living, which held all of Jubilee's favorites: bacon, blueberry oatmeal, blueberry muffins, and scrambled eggs with extra ketchup. Remy sat the tray across her lap before sitting down next to her and remarking, "Twilight, huh? Dare's no better way to start off your day dan two hours of broodin', sparklin' vampires!"

Logan rolled his eyes and kissed them before heading back to his room to finish getting dressed. He slipped his feet into his favorite pair of boots and grabbed a blue and yellow flannel shirt Jubilee bought him for Father's day, slipping it on and buttoning it up. After rolling the sleeves up past his elbows, he grabbed his wallet and keys from on top of his dresser. He popped in the kitchen to grab two of the muffins and fill his mug up with coffee. As he headed out the door, he called out, "I'll be back soon! Just don't burn the house down!"

* * *

"Hey, Logan! Here for Jubilee's gifts?"

Logan grinned as Jean invited him into her home. He looked around the empty living room and asked, "Where's Scott and the kids?"

"He took them to the movies," she replied, picking up two brightly-colored gift bags from the coffee table. "Rachael was so upset that Jubilee was sick today. She was really looking forward to the party."

Logan took the bags and said, "Well, we'll have to set something once she gets better."

"Of course!" Jean grinned, curling her dark red hair behind her ears. She handed him the gifts and asked, "So, what are you and Jubilee doing today?"

Logan chuckled. "Remy came over at seven this morning. He had a back-up plan and everything. You're the last in my present-gathering expedition. Remy is at the house with the birthday girl, watching that freakin' Twilight movie."

"That's so sweet," Jean remarked with a smile. "I've always liked Remy, I thought he was a nice fit for you."

Logan's cellphone started to buzz and he shifted the gift bags to one hand, pulling his phone from his pocket. It was a text message from Remy that read, _Hurry back. Lunch is ready n bday girl wants her gifts!_ Logan rolled his eyes and replied back _On my way_ before telling Jean, "Gotta head back."

"Okay, tell Jubilee happy birthday for me."

Logan nodded and headed to his truck. He set the gift bags in the floorboard on the passenger's side and started the truck. The Summers house was his last stop, his truck now packed with presents of different sizes and colors. Remy was waiting on the front porch when he pulled up and helped him take all the presents inside. After they organized them on the coffee table, they settled on the couch for a lunch of BLT's and seasoned french fries while they watched Die Hard with a Vengence. About halfway into the movie, Remy paused it and took the lunch dishes to the kitchen. Logan wrapped an arm around Jubilee's shoulders. The girl was bouncing with excitment as they saw Remy re-enter the living room with the cheesecake. His face glowed from the tiny twinkling fires. He set the cheesecake on Jubilee's lap and he and Logan sing her "Happy Birthday". When they finished, Jubilee blew out the candles and gave them each a hug and kiss, crying, "This is the best birthday I've ever had!"

Remy made one last trip to the kitchen for paper plates, forks, and a knife. After cutting each of them a slice, Remy grinned and asked, "So, whose present do you wanna open first, cher?"

"Yours!" she replied through a mouthful of cheesecake.

Logan snorted a laugh as Remy grabbed his shiny purple gift bag off the coffee table. He handed it to her and she immediately searched for the card. She opened it to see a grey cat on the outside with a green birthday hat. She giggled and opened it, a twenty falling in her lap. She tucked it back in the envelope and read aloud the message.

"Have a purr-fect birthday! All my love, Remy."

She kissed his cheek and handed Logan the card for safe-keeping. She pulled out all of the pink and purple tissue paper and squealed in delight, taking out a leather-bound journal and a bright yellow fountain pen. She hugged Remy around the neck and squealed, "Oh, it's beautiful, Remy! Thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome, cher," Remy replied, kissing her temple.

Logan set the journal and pen near the end of the bed while Jubilee asked for his gift next. Remy grabbed the light blue bag and handed it to her. There was no card, so she pulled the wads of yellow tissue paper out and found the folded piece of paper at the bottom. She looked up at him in confusion and he said, "Unfold it."

She did and let out an ear-splitting squeal of delight. It was a flyer for a local animal shelter, encouraging people to come and adopt a pet. She looked at him and asked with glee, "So I can _finally_ get a cat?"

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, his face hurting from grinning. "And I'll help you get all the supplies you need."

"Oh, thank you, Pop!" Jubilee enthused, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Jubilee showed the rest of her gifts just as much enthusiasm. Her two friends from school, Kitty and Marie, gave her each $10 gift cards for iTunes along with New Moon on DVD from Kitty and an Mad Hatter t-shirt from Marie. Scott and Jean gave her the Harry Potter series in hardback, and their kids Rachael and Nathan gave her biographies on Tim Burton and Johnny Depp. She burst into tears when she saw her gift from her old social worker, Charles Xavier. He found her teddy bear, Oliver, that she had misplaced when she was still in foster care. After she calmed down a bit, Remy gave her little Thank You cards and suggested, "Wanna watch New Moon wit' your Pop and fill dese out? You can break in your new pen."

"Yeah, that would be wicked," Jubilee replied, perking up and wiping off her cheeks. She looked at Logan and asked sweetly, "Pop, would you put in my DVD, pretty please?"

Logan watched Remy as he headed to the kitchen to put the final touches on dinner, giving them a little privacy. He grinned and said, "Sure, darlin'."

Before he stood, he ruffled her hair and asked, "So did you have a good birthday?"

She smiled brightly and replied, "Yeah, Pop. It was perfect."

_A/N- Reviews are yummy like cupcakes! Thank you for reading!_


End file.
